


Sous le gui

by Soffya



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Lorsque Naruto découvrit la tradition du baiser sous le gui, il s'était promis qu'un jour il embrasserait la fille qu'il aimait sous une branche de gui.





	Sous le gui

**Author's Note:**

> Voici un texte que j'avais écrit pour le Sakura Month 2018.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Naruto_ appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.__

Lorsque Naruto découvrit la tradition du baiser sous le gui, il s'était promis qu'un jour il embrasserait la fille qu'il aimait sous une branche de gui. Un peu plus tard, Naruto rencontra Sakura lors de son premier jour à l'académie et en un regard, il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Il sut tout de suite que c'était elle qu'il embrasserait sous le gui. 

La première fois qu'il fois qu'il avait tenté sa chance, Naruto s'était juste placé devant la porte de la salle de classe et tenait une branche de gui au-dessus de sa tête.

« C'est la tradition Sakura-chan, avait-il dit, tout sourire. »

Malheureusement, Sakura le poussa de toutes ses forces et Naruto tomba par terre. Raté, pensa-t-il. Mais il ne s'avouerait pas vaincu.

La seconde fois que Naruto tenta sa chance, l'équipe 7 venait donner leur rapport de mission au troisième Hokage et Naruto remarqua tout de suite la branche de gui accrochée dans le couloir. Il se mit en dessous, tendit les lèvres et attendit que Sakura l'embrasse. Cette idée n'était pas du tout du goût de Sakura, qui furieuse, lui donna un coup de poing. Naruto se massa la joue endolorie. La prochaine fois, se dit-il.

La troisième fois, lui et Sakura se trouvaient chez Ichiraku. Ils avaient décidé d'y aller déjeuner après être rentrés de mission avec Kakashi et Sai. Ayame leur indiqua qu'ils étaient juste au-dessous d'une branche de gui. Naruto écarquilla les yeux, se demandant comment il avait fait pour ne pas la remarquer. Il jeta un coup d’œil vers Sakura qui regardait le gui. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, elle se rapprocha de lui et lui embrassa la joue.

« Sakura-chan, murmura Naruto. »

Sakura retourna à ses ramens, baissant la tête pour cacher le fait qu'elle rougissait. Naruto, rougissant lui aussi, toucha sa joue du bout des doigts. Il passa le reste de la journée avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Plusieurs mois après la fin de la guerre, Ino avait organisé une fête de Noël. Naruto et Sakura avaient passé toute la soirée ensemble à rire, s'amuser et danser. Depuis plusieurs semaines, tous les deux étaient inséparables. Alors qu'ils se tenaient à l'écart de leurs amis, Naruto vit qu'ils se trouvaient en dessous d'une branche de gui. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'osa pas tenter sa chance, de peur de gâcher la relation qu'il partageait avec Sakura. Une musique se fit entendre. Naruto ne savait pas si s'était la musique, les lumières ou la magie de Noël, mais il ne pouvait pas quitter Sakura des yeux. Il était comme hypnotisé. Sans réfléchir, il s'approcha d'elle et au fur et à mesure, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, jusqu'à se toucher. Il fut surpris lorsque Sakura répondit à son baiser. Pour Naruto, se fut le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Quinze ans étaient passés, Naruto était désormais Hokage, il était marié à Sakura et avait deux enfants. Il avait réalisé tous ses rêves et ne pouvait pas être plus heureux. Il vit Sakura entrer dans son bureau, un bento à la main.

« Je savais que tu passerais la journée à travailler sans déjeuner.  
-Merci Sakura-chan. Je meurs de faim. »

Il se leva, prit le bento et le posa sur son bureau. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Sakura était derrière lui, tenant une branche de gui au dessus de leurs têtes.

« C'est une tradition, dit Sakura. »

Naruto sourit.

« Il faut toujours respecter les traditions. »

Ils s'embrassèrent. Naruto avait tenu sa promesse. Il avait embrassé la fille qu'il aimait sous une branche de gui.

_Fin___


End file.
